warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Some Nights I Hate Myself
This is a songfic of the song, Some Nights by Fun. NOTE: The words of the song may not be EXACTLY 100% accurate. But I tried. Some Nights I Hate Myself Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck. Sometimes, I look at the stars and think. Sometimes, just sometimes, I hate myself. Some nights I call it a draw. Sometimes, I just give up. But, in the morning, I remeber and I don't. Some nights I wish my lips could build a castle. '' Some nights I wish I could tell everyone. Tell everyone of how the agony is when I see her, Morningstar. And how my heart is set afire. How I love her. ''Some nights I wish they'd just fall off. '' Some times, I just wish I never saw her, never said "Hi." ''But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. '' Every morning, I still see her. It's agony when I see her with Stormfur. ''Oh lord I'm still not sure, what I stand for..oh-oh-oh. What am I? A cat, with a love for her? Or am I nothing, just the outline of a cat she sees through? What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know....anymoorreee...oh-oho-ohoo-ohoh-ohhh-oh oh. '' That's why, every night, I think, and build my courage. To spend more time, to build, and to spend time with her. ''This is it boys, this is war. '' Every night, Stormfur stares at me as if I had just killed his family. ''What are we waiting for? What should I do? Where should I go? Why don't we break the rules allready? I should just go for it. And, I did. I was never one to believe the hype. Save that for the black and white. '' ''I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked. I try to hunt more, fight on border patrols. But they look down on me. But here they come again to jack my style. '' ''And that's alright. But I don't mind. Morningstar likes me. I found a martyr in my bed tonight. '' ''She stops my bones from wondering who I am, who I am, who I am.. But then I met her. Goldentail. Oh who am I? Oh who am I? Mmmm mm ''' Who am I? Do I love Morningstar or her? ''Some nights I wish that that this all would end.' '' So, sometimes, when I stare up at the stars, I wish, oh, I wish, that Goldentail's family, and Stormfur, and Hillstorm, who likes Goldentail, would all be my friends again. Sometimes, I wish I had a better life. ' ' '''Cause I could use some friends for a change. ' Some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights, I get scared. What if I have to choose? What if Morningstar was in trouble, but so was Goldentail? What if they forget me and Morningstar takes Stormfur and Goldentail takes Hillstorm for mates? Some nights I always win...I always win. Some nights, StarClan makes me feel safe. Very safe. But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. ''' But, when I awake, I always see Morningstar and Goldentail. Sometimes they are fighting. Over me. ''Oh lord I'm still not sure, what I stand for..oh-oh-oh.'' '''What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Some nights, I seriously don't know anymore. Don't care. Most nights, I don't know...... Then, we all talk. And they ask me to be their mates. Who do I choose? So this is it? I sold my soul for this? ''' '''Washed my hands of that for this? This is it. The moment I have been dreading. And wanting so much. And worked for. And joined the clan for. A better life. But I just got a worse one. I miss my mom and dad for this? No. ' ''No.' And, just some nights, some nights. Some nights I hate myself. 'The End.''' Category:Songfic